All That Glitters is Not Gold
by arushofbloodtothehead
Summary: Dumbfounded by Klaus's affection, Caroline seeks momentary refuge at the open bar in the midst of the ball held by the Originals. To her surprise, Damon whom she joins, offers a piece of helpful advice and an apology


Damon knew he was doing the right thing when he took Elena's place at the Original ball, but as he glanced around the ballroom aimlessly, he found himself wishing he could see her in a dress of such elegance. No other girl could hold a candle to Elena.

But not the period look, he mused to his himself as his sly fingers picked up a slender glass of champagne from a wandering tray. No, she was no Katherine. True, her petite figure was hugged by the bodice equally as alluringly as Katherine's had been, and her hair fell in soft curls with such colour that was only rivaled by her eyes. But the similarities ended there.

His eyes glided across each figure in the room, momentarily pausing on Rebekah. Barbie Klaus didn't look so bad either. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad of a night. He held the glass to his lips and wandered towards the bar for something stronger. Discussing anything with Originals required it. As he placed his usual order of a bourbon, another figure materialized beside him just as the drink did, placed neatly with a napkin underneath.

"Hey, Goldilocks." He murmured as he picked up the glass and drank a partial amount of the alcohol. He revelled in its taste and with it, found that he could continue even this conversation. "I'm not in the mood, Damon." Her currently sullen tone contrasted with her typical fire. His brow kinked up in questioning. "I saw you were with the hybrid.. What's the matter, he doesn't like leashes?" Caroline glanced at him from the corner of her eye, her frown inset on her glossed lips. "Shut up, Damon." His smirk stayed in place, as he picked up his drink once more. By this time, Caroline had a drink of her own in front of her. "Okay, come on. Spill. We wouldn't want you to go on a killing spree." Damon encouraged flatly, realizing that she most likely wouldn't leave until she relieved herself of whatever was on her mind. Since neither Elena nor Bonnie was here, Damon would be the substitution.

"You mean like you did time after time?" She snapped. Instantaniously, a mental image of Jessica appeared before his eyes, the girl he had killed at the point of his existential crisis. He masked being taken aback by drinking what was left in the short, crystal glass. "Sorry," She mumbled, fumbling with her white gloves. The sparkle of Klaus's bracelet caught his eye. "All that glitters is not gold." He murmured beneath his breath. Caroline's brow creased in confusion. "What?" Damon nodded towards the bracelet,making her drop his eyes and look down. A gloved finger touched it tentatively.

"Believe me, I know." She scoffed quietly. "It's not the first time I've learned that apperances are deceiving. I just hope I don't repeat the lesson the hard way." Damon watched her curiously, wondering if she was going to elaborate on what she said. But instead, her eyes fell on her glass, the carbonated bubbles floating to the top of the water. He hesitated before responding, as he thought back to his previous relationship with her. The word itself was strained. A muscle worked in his jaw. "So all of the memories have come back?" Caroline nodded, her golden curls shuffling gently against her shoulders. "Most of them. Looking back, I realized that you aren't the only one who was wrong." This piqued Damon's interest. Usually, only he was pegged as the villain.

"I was feeling insecure and when you gave me the smallest bit of attention, I jumped at the chance. But now I know I don't need a boyfriend to be myself. To be strong," Damon's lips pursed slightly. This was almost sounding like a thank you. "You opened my eyes, Damon." Damon, instead of bragging, nodded slightly. "If it helps, I shouldn't have done what I did." Goldilocks smiled smiled slightly for the first time since the conversation had begun. "I'll accept that as an apology." Damon slid the empty glass towards the bartender as he turned towards her and offered her his hand. "I can do one better. Shall we?" A triumphant crescendo of music accentuated his question. She nodded, the light returning to her eyes as she took his hand, the bracelet on her wrist suddenly looking a little dull.


End file.
